


Mi Príncipe

by RainInMyMind



Series: La biblioteca de lluvia [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Final abierto, M/M, No hay tortura grafica, Se salvan esta vez, Solo si se fijan muy bien xD, leve LawSan, torture fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainInMyMind/pseuds/RainInMyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es la historia, de un príncipe que tenía que rescatar a su “princesa”, pero él nunca llegó y la princesa siguió creyendo que vendría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Príncipe

La mujer cerró la puerta silenciosamente y dio media vuelta solo para encontrarse cara a cara con Law. Ella parecía precavida, teniendo en cuenta la rapidez que tuvo para cerrar con llave. 

 

Law la miró de soslayo, pero no siguió su camino, sino que se quedó frente a ella. No le sonrió, ni abrió la boca hasta que ella le dedico esa sonrisa lúdica suya. 

 

— Sé a quién tienes ahí, Monet-san —Usando a Kikoku golpeó con suavidad la puerta y los gritos desgarradores se hicieron escuchar. Una sonrisa lúgubre se abrió paso en la cara de Monet— 

— ¿Serás tú ese príncipe del que tanto habla, Law? —Ella lo miró a los ojos escudriñadores y pasó su mano por la mejilla del otro hombre— Siento que me recriminas algo, querido.

— Yo no soy ningún tipo de príncipe —Apartó la mano de la mujer, y con una última mirada inexpresiva, siguió su camino, perdiéndose en el pasillo mal iluminado—

 

Monet no se quedó a ver su ida, sino que caminó rápidamente por el tenebroso lugar hasta llegar a un espacioso salón. Había una puerta enorme al final del mismo, y ella no dudó en tocarla. Esperó pacientemente, hasta que el portón se abrió con un chirrido escalofriante.

 

Un hombre rubio se encontraba acostado en un largo sofá, con una revista tapando su rostro. 

 

— ¿Qué tienes que contarme, Monet? —El hombre no se levantó, ni dio muestras de querer sacarse la revista de la cara. La mujer se acercó, y se arrodilló a su lado— 

— Creo que Kuroashi ya está listo, Joven Maestro.

— Espero que tengas razón, Monet, o la pagarás caro. 

Una risa tétrica inundó la vasta alcoba. Ella solo sonreía complacida. 

//-//

Cuando el Joven Maestro entró en la habitación que tenía encerrado al cocinero de los Mugiwaras, escuchó el débil sonido de chapoteo que venía del rincón cuarto. Se acercó hasta el hombre rubio y lo miró despectivamente.

 

— Estoy seguro —La voz lastimera resonó en la habitación oscura, parecía casi un susurro, de esos que uno imagina en noches desoladas en su cama mientras intenta conciliar el sueño— 

— ¿De qué estás seguro? — Doflamingo se acercó hasta el rubio, y lo tomó de la barbilla. Estaba encadenado a la pared, de rodillas y con la sangre goteando de su cuerpo. Su aspecto parecía enfermizo, tenía un cuerpo esquelético con el cual ya no se podía mantener de pie, ni siquiera eran necesarias cadenas de kairoseki para mantenerlo inmóvil—

— Mi príncipe vendrá —Los ojos azules como el mar todavía poseían una vida que hicieron al hombre mayor retroceder, como si de una inmundicia se tratase— Él vendrá, estoy seguro. 

— No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, rubia — Una patada fue depositada dolorosamente en su estómago. El quejido lacerante fue lo único que se logró escuchar— Dime de quien estás hablando.

— Muérete —Sanji le sonrió, y un hilillo de sangre resbaló por su barbilla— 

 

_Esta es la historia, de un príncipe que tenía que rescatar a su “princesa”, pero él nunca llego y la princesa siguió creyendo que vendría._

 

— Solo es un poco terco, él no va a pedir indicaciones—El tartamudeo penoso no lo hizo dar marcha atrás, solo siguió hablando— Seguramente está perdido, —una risa sin nada divertido en ella salió de su boca— estúpido marimo…

 

_O eso es lo que creía Doflamingo, tal vez, el príncipe llegaría, y con la ayuda de sus amigos rescatarían a la princesa…_

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que tardé bastante en actualizar, pero eso era debido a mis estudios. Ahora que ya estoy libre, porque en Argentina ya son vacaciones, intentaré actualizar seguido, aunque no prometo nada, eh!
> 
> Les dejo el cuarto drabble, que fua a pedido de Yoshita en AmorYaoi, la cual es un amor, ¡gracias por los reviews!
> 
> Ella me pidió que me basara en esta frase: "Un día, mi príncipe vendrá. El mío solamente dio una mala vuelta en una esquina, se perdió y es muy terco como para pedir indicaciones"


End file.
